


Shots

by Midnight_Blue33



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Bruce, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Hate Crimes, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Clark, Tabloids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-21 08:05:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11939874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_Blue33/pseuds/Midnight_Blue33
Summary: Basically Clark and Bruce's relationship. BTW in this Clark is like 20 and Bruce is 33.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Had to write this since there's a lack of omega Clark and mpreg. Also I don't own DC characters at all.

Clark dropped the heavy,dusty books onto the silver cart allowing their dust to spray all over the area. He sneezed and coughed making noise in the silent library. Once done coughing he took of his glasses inspecting them if they had any dust. He coughed again ,but went back to the cart. Wheeling it toward the antiques room where the library would sell these old books to any collectors for a high bidding. He sneezed once again earning glares from those in the library. He grew red. He couldn't help it ,he'd been stuck with Lois duties ever since she got an internship at The Daily Planet. He's very happy for her,it's just with everybody at the library well it seemed their lives were going for them. First it was Jace he finally proposed to his girlfriend Phoebe and they'd moved in together. Hanna got a new apartment close to the school even Ms Campbell the official librarian,her life also seemed to be going for her, she finally got a date with Joe the janitor.

And where was Clark , busy sneezing himself to death in the antique room. Pulling his back a little he went back to the book check out area. Stuffing his nose with tissues. He checked out some books later in the day and returned other books. He sat there bored looking at his phone,nails or whatever else was more intresting than the stuffy library. "Sir" he heard and he placed his phone down looking up to nothing. He cocked his eyebrows up when he saw nothing ,but air infront of him. "I'm down here" the voice said and he looked down to face a cute kid. Well as cute as the kid could be as he was scowling. He smiled wide to the kid his omega instinct of being nice to kids was coming up full force. "Hi " he said to the kid," How may I help you" he said friendly smile wide. "I want to take out this book" the kid said before he placed it on the table, Ulysses by James Joyce. Clark made sure he did bug his eyes out at the book as it was weighed more than the kid.

"Do you have a problem" the kid said in a tone that sounded like the kid was above him. _This kid is definitely going to present as an Alpha_ , he thought. " Aah umbrella no" he said and the kid gave him a judgemental look. "I just need your parents library card." The kid gave him a look," Can't I just get a card myself" he said looking at Clark. "Well you could ,but you need your parents signature giving you permission to the card. The kid rolled his eyes "imbeciles " he said under his breath. "There he is!" A deep voice said loudly. "Jason keep quiet this is a librabry " another voice spoke. "Shut up Dick " the another voice spoke. Three boys came stopped at his table looking at the short kid who had a blank face. "Twerp" one yelled at the kid. Patrons of the library turned at the scene or leaving due to the noise. " Be quiet ,Todd it is a library that we are in." The kid said again his voice showing his superiority. "Shut up Damian, you crashed my bike,broke Tim's computer and Dicks phone." 

Clark scented the area in front of him. The three boys were Alphas. Seeing as the situation on front of him would escalate futher. "Sorry" he interrupted ," but could you take this outside of the library you are disturbing those in here." He said nicely and calmly. The two Alphas infront looked at him for a second to continue their argument. _Did they just ignore me_. He see them at the desk about he complaints he would get for not taking care of the disruption. Putting his head back and pinching his nose in frustration he heard a new voice. "Dick,Jason,Tim and Damian." The voice was monotone yet the four boys all were silent and in a fashioned line. He turned his head to see Bruce Wayne, CEO of Wayne enterprise and charasmatic ladies man. His tongue was stuck in his throat as he saw the Alpha. "Get in the car all of you. We'll sort out this situation in the car. But you need to apologise to the librarian behind you. "

All four turned to him and the meekly apologised to him for the ruckus which he accepted. They left fast and soon it was just Clark at the desk and Bruce who was walking forward to him. " I apologise for the way my son's behaved. Is there any way where I could apologise for it" he asked. Clark spoke his head slowly no, giving a friendly smile. " No, but you could take out the book for the kid." He said picking up Ulysses," he really wanted to take out the book." Bruce took out his library card and swiped it to take out the book. Clark handed the heavy book to him and smiled to the expression less face. _Like father like son_ The Alphas blue eyes flashed silver to him. "For a personal apology for their behavior I would like to take you out." Clark nearly chocked on his own spit. "Uhhh...um...yes,yes I accept your...invitation . " his face turning a beet root red which the Alpha smirked at. "Well here's my card for any details." The alpha said before walking out.

_Am I going on a date with Bruce Wayne?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date preparation and the date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work will have many chapters just lazy and all to say up till when. Whatever is in italics is Clark's thoughts.

"Ow" Clark mewled as Cat Grant was combing the knots out of his hair. "Could you be softer" he pleaded to girl as he felt her red stiletto nails rake his hair. "I could be ,but your hair is a jungle" she said before the horrific sound of a crack came ,"Damn it Kansas! my nail broke." She said looking at it pitifully. "Sorry" he said as he continued twitching when she continued combing his hair. "You know since I'm such a good friend ,you've gotta take me to see that new movie." He side eyed her _such a good friend_ "Okay,but it better not be The Lover's heard it's really bad. " " Hey I'm helping you here , you don't get a choice of which movie we're gonna watch." He rolled his eyes even though it hurt him. "Anyways what's so special that you asked me to do your hair." Clark froze _Can't tell Cat either wise she'll freak out and blabb about it to everyone. And if Lois hears it from her then she'll totally shout at me and go all Alpha on my ass._ "Uhhh... it's just a date with someone at school." He said hoping the beta would believe his lie. "Oh" she said sounding heartbroken which Clark didn't notice to busy focusing on the throbing of his head."Well then" the gossip columist said "it seems like you've come to the right person" she said picking up his glasses. 

Her eyes grew wide as she looked at the thickness of the glasses. "God damn Clark why are you glasses thick." His face was red as a tomato. "Uhhh you know I can't see that we'll." "You might as well be legally blind" she said putting them on. _I sorta am without them_ he wallowed. "That it" she said as he looked in the mirror. " You look dapper for your date tonight" she said taking her pink purse with her. "Thank you he said. "Don't mention it,but I'll tell you on Monday which movie we're going to" and Clark have her his famous small town hugs. "Okay you can let go of me now " she said pulling down her shirt ," Gucci creases easily." "Have fun on your date" she said walking out the small student dorm.

Clark was freaking out, he'd arrive early to the restaurant the fancy one in upper Metropolis. _I so do not fit here_ He screamed internally as the hostess raked over him already sensing he was a country kid. Even his most fanciest clothes didn't come any close to how fancy this place is. He sat there waiting for Bruce as he felt eyes rip into him. "Sorry I'm late" he heard looking up at Bruce. " No worries I just got here a couple minutes ago. " Smiling friendly at Bruce he found it awkward as he didn't know what to say when the waiter came to their table hurriedly. He let Bruce order for him ,not knowing what the hell the foods were in French. "So where are you from" Bruce asked him."Smallville Kansas " he said,"And you" he said mentally slapping himself him. "I mean..um..you don't need to tell me" he flushed," since your like Bruce Wayne, so like the newspapers always right about you" he blabbering and could not stop. Bruce just watched him. " I'm blabbing aren't I, sorry I just blabb when I'm nervous which I currently am and I am trying to stop." 

Bruce smiled and let out a dry chuckle which Clark blushed at. "You really are entertainig" Bruce said as the waiter came back to the table giving them their food which Clark looked at questionabley. The food was small and had that fusion food look. Bruce looked at him for a while before he said ,"Come on try it,it isn't as bad as it looks." _This doesn't even look like food_ he took his spoon and silently gulped at it before giving a look at Bruce who just gave his a smile before he took a piece of his own. Opening his mouth he ate and gave a frown _God this is ugly and it's so expensive. Like how do people eat this junk._ "So how is it" Bruce asked taking a sip of his drink. "Uhhh it was good" he lied giving a tight smile which Bruce chuckled at. Coming closer to Clark talking to him in his ear,"Clark I know this food tastes like crap. So would you rather stay here and pretend to eat this or go somewhere else of your choosing." He perked up at the thought of leaving as Bruce called the waiter to give their bill

"A food truck Clark" Bruce called out. Gaining the attention of everyone who was walking. "Yes a food truck,but not just some food truck. It's one of the best out there." "A food trucks a food truck Clark" Bruce said deadpaned arms on defensive stance as they were crossed infront of his body. "Come on Bruce, he pleaded letting his Omega fumes come out to persuade Bruce easier. "I tried that food earlier and this is one of the places I really want to go to so come on." Clark took Bruce's hand taking them across the street to Papi Deacons Famous Food Truck. "One Papi special and two frosted snowmen" he asked a spruce gave him a look of judgement. "Oh come on just because it's a food truck mean it's not good." _Oh god please don't let this be a mistake._ The guy called out their order and Clark got them holding three containers. "This is The Papi special , a red hot burger with fries in it already" he said to the unresponsive Alpha. "Come on Bruce, just one bite" he pleaded. Bruce took the burger and bit into it. _I hope you like it_

"It isn't that bad" Bruce said and Clark felt weight lift of shoulders as he gave a relaxed sigh. Bruce took note bites before Clark realised he almost finished it, _come on now don't finish it all_. Bruce made the 5 foot 9 Clark jump for what was left of the burger when he decided to knee him getting the burger." For an omega your awfully crafty" Bruce said and Clark just ate his victory before giving Bruce the frosty snowmen which was stacked pancakes with white sprinkles and white chocolate sauce. He saw Bruce smile like a child at the food and he let out a chuckle at this. Feeling his date is a success he decided to ask small questions. "Favorite colour" he'd asked "Dark blue" Bruce had answered and they continued on like that for the night before Bruce took him back just outside the student housing. 

Bruce stopped him before he left the car,"Will you be free Friday night." And Clark simply nodded his head as Bruce gave a kiss on the cheek. _Do not faint, do not faint Kent we have totally got this._ He walked out casually waving goodbye to Bruce then walked facstly to his room where he currently was freaking out withoutt disturbing his roommate.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Texts, Damian,Lois,Cat and tabloids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I got a free day since I ain't writing exams until Tuesday. Text messages are also written in italics ,but they'll have a to and from before them.

_From:Bruce Wayne♡☆♡_

_If money is the root of all evil. Then why does the church want more money_

Clark lips quirked upwards as he so wanted to laugh at the message Bruce sent him. For a person who was serious most of the time he could be funny. He typed back to him not noticing the customer infront of him. 

_To:Bruce Wayne♡☆♡_

_Who closes the bus doors after the bus driver get off_

He chuckled at his own message before he heard someone cough loudly. He looked up not seeing anyone . "Down here" he recognised the voice as Damian one of Bruce's kids. He looked at him holding the book Ulysses . _That was a quick read_ "Does your father know your here" he asked pushing his glasses up. "I'm eight my father doesn't need to know where I am at all times." _This kid is definitely going to present as an Alpha if goes on like this._ Smiling at the kid ," We'll last time your brothers came in and had a screaming match. So I'd rather have your father know where you at than one of your brothers come in and shout again." He said going to the landline of the library to call Bruce. "I know you're dating father" the kid said ," And I just wanted to see who he carelessly liked this time." 

Clark was stunned at Damians' words stopping his actions. "Though I must give my father some credit" the kids eyes raked over him," You aren't as promiscuous as the others and he does seem to actually like you." Clark flushed a little that Bruce liked him. "You know I could let you sit behind the desk while I get you any books of your choice for the time you're here." "And I guess your returning the book" he said kindly getting the book and returning it back into the system while Damian went in search for books to get. His phone beeped and Clark knew who it was as he received the new message.

_From:Bruce Wayne♡☆♡_

_Why do noses run ,but feet smell_

He chuckled lightly not noticing the face of the young protective boy.

* * *

"Hello stranger" Lois said barging into his dorm while , Alec his beta roommate sat in towel wrapping around his groin .They'd been through this many a times to the point the beta no longer cared if the Alpha saw him like this,but Clark blushed at times."Hi Lois" Alec said going to his room while she sat in his place stretching her legs over Clarks thighs. "How was work today" he asked being supportive ,but really he didn't want to know. He'd also applied for the internship and while seeing his best friend sucked in life was good he was jealous and he didn't like jelly. "Well" she started _I was asking to be polite not for you to gloat._ " I meet this other intern a photographer, Jimmy, he's younger than us. Perry assigned us with an article on Lex Corps new invention." _Stop telling me how life is going great for you_ he thought groaning internally. "Smallville" the brunette said," are you listening to me." "Yeah I am" he said giving her a friendly smile. "So anyways Perry said we could both bring someone so I thought why not Clark" _dear lord why me_

"We get to see it and have a full tour" she said pushing her short brown past her ear."Anyways it's on friday this week" Ah oh. "I can't go with you,I've got a date on Friday but Cat can go with you. It would definitely challenge her writing for the University paper." Lois left eyebrows arched at the mention of him going on a date." Who you going out with" she asked. "Some guy who frequents the library" he said. "Oh and where are you going?" She asked steadily. "He's actually coming here ,but please don't visit to inspect him. The relationship is still new and I don't want to scare him off." Lois looked at him for a few seconds then huffed,"whatever" before taking the TV remote to play a repeat of Adventure Time. All in the while Clark was releaved , _I just dodged a bullet_. 

* * *

He was able to kick out Alec from the dorm with getting him to go stay with his nerdy friends for the night. And just in the few hours he had to fix up the place he'd done a miracle. He covered the crack in the wall, fixed the leaking pipe which has been leaking for months, repainted the entire lounge and his room (just incase) , he washed the dishes and repacked the closets and even brought stuff for him to wear and make for Bruce. The only thing he had left was to shower and shave his chest,legs,upper lip, armpits and private areas. Which he would have time to do if it wasn't for Cat who barged in sulking and crying when he was using the wax kit . Being the good friend that he is he tried to comfort her. "Come on Cat" he said rubbing her back in a circular motion. "What happened" _The faster I can sort out the melodrama which is her life I can continue with mine_. "Matt and I broke up again" she said crying fully into Clark.

Clark rolled his eyes _not again_. Clark had witnessed these fight and it never ended well. One of the two would say something that would be too far, then the other would leave usually going to their friends for the night. And he couldn't be that friend for Cat right now. "Come on Cat, he probably didn't mean the words he said." She said rubbing her back hard. "He did this time Clark" , she said looking at him eyes red. "He accused me of liking someone and I didn't say anything to denie it." Come on Cat you know you'd didn't mean it, you probably were just in the heat of the argument " he said moving her towards the door. " You know Clark your the best friend a girl can have." _Well not in this current moment_ "Anyways I hope I helped with current argument"he said opening the door and locking her out. "Clark!" She yelled Banging on the door.

* * *

Clark laughed taking a sip of his his cheap wine. "So what was your reason for goung to Metropolis" Bruce asked. "Well" the intoxicated omega thought for some time before answering ," I came here cause my friends were all coming to study at MertoU so I thought why not. Plus my aunt wouldn't allow me to go to Gotham. " Bruce looked at him," You applied to Gotham ?" Yep he said lying his head into Bruce's lap. "Wanted to be my own person away from anyone's shadow. " He said voice soft before giving a dry chuckle."What stopped you from going" Bruce asked looking at Clark deeply. "If you haven't noticed since you live there,Gotham has a high crime rate especially murder rate. So my aunt was not going to risk losing her last relative." "Then why stay now" Bruce said and Clark looked up at the Alpha for a while. 

"You know what,I think it's my turn to ask questions." He said and Bruce barely agreed but nodded his head in consensus . "Why did you stay in Gotham after everything" the air tensed as Clark asked the question. Everything referring to the murder of his parents. "Because even after my parents murder. Gotham is my home even if there are bad things about it. Those things don't out way the pros about living in Gotham." Clark winced inwards when he said Gotham is his home _Will you be willing to keep this relationship even through the distance_ he thought. Clark smiled before kissing Bruce on the lips. He blushed slightly afterwards shly turning away before Bruce kissed him and he melted into the kiss. "Why don't you come with me" Bruce said breathlessly into Clarks ear and the Omega looked at him shocked. 

* * *

  


### Bruce Wayne leaves Lover's Den 

###### by Donna Greylin 

It seems our favorite billionaire playboy is apparently in a new romance again. Bruce or who others reffered to 'Brucie' was seen leaving a students dormitory at Metropolis University in the early hours of the morning. The rumour is that he has found himself a young,blonde, bubbly beta girl to keep him warm during the winter nights he's in Metropolis. The rumour also states that this girl has let the fame of her fling go to her head by demanding to go to fancy restraunts and expensive shopping trips. Well ,us hear at Gotham by Co. Have one thing to say, you go girl. This girl obviously knows this relationship isn't going to be serious enough to met our favorite boys Richard (Dick), Jason,Tim and Damian. So we'll idly wait till this little fling is done and wait for the Alphas new relationship. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark thinking. Cat and Lois. Melodrama by media.

"You haven't heard" Cat said surprised at Lois as the three walked the their usual spot. "I mean how have you not heard,like literally it's the biggest news to hit the campus." Lois just rolled her eyes,"We'll Cat some of us to busy with work to hear about the latest gossip" she said. Cat and Clark already rolling their eyes as she mentioned work at them. Rubbing it in that she got the internship and they didn't. "Anyways" Cat said trying to ignore what Lois just said. "Did you know that Bruce Wayne is seeing a student from here." Lois looked at her skeptically," Where did you find out?" "Duh from Gotham and Co. You know they're reliable on anything Gotham that involves Mr. Wayne." She said passing the phone to her. Meanwhile in Clark's mind he was thinking of the offer Bruce had given him. The chance of going to Gotham of being his own person, but _wouldn't that also make me reliant on Bruce and if would that just put me in his shadow and I'd be going against aunt Mars wishes._ He screamed in his mind wanting to rip his hair off. _But if I don't go then will this relationship even last or will I be like one of his flings. Or even worse he cheats on me with some really gorgeous model that I can't compete with._

Clark hated this,he hated that he couldn't make a decision when usually he was. But Bruce had sprung it on him for some unknown reason. Frowning he took out his lunch. "Smallville" said Lois finally getting his attention. "Huh" he said. "This is so like you Clark ,spacing out." The two chuckled ,but only one would look at him. Ever since he kicked Cat out of his dorm she'd been avoiding him unsuccessfully even though it had only been a few hours. "Who do you think he's seeing, my money is on Lindsey and Cats is on Birdie." And there was also the press he would have to deal with eventually _right now Bruce there are a lot of cons against the pros ._ "Uhhh I think it's Gigi" he said and the girls made faces. "What she's totally his type ", _Well not really!_ "I can't believe you just said that." Lois said and Cat responded,"the day Bruce dates her the day I know looks are the only thing you need to succeed in life."

* * *

Alec hadn't returned from his friends place so he called Bruce to meet up. They'd be meeting at a quieter place in Metropolis, Yellow Wood park. Clark wore a disguise consisting of big coat,boots,sweater and blue scarf. He sat by a bench dusting the flickers of snow off the bench. He sat there in the cold waiting for Bruce which was almost 30 minutes! _It's freezing and I'm waiting for this dumbass_ he could feel his nipples freeze,becoming pointy. When Bruce finally came Clark had snow on his shoulders and they decided on walking rather than sitting. They walked in silence for a while and Clark found it weird that He could be calm and peaceful while Clark was close to ripping out his hair about the life altering change he was placed on last night. "How can you be so calm" he asked. Bruce stopped staring at Clark. "What did you say" he asked. "How can you be so damn calm you jerk! Clark yelled at the practically empty park ," I kissed you and then you kissed me , then you ask me an important question which would require me to move my entire life and then when I ask to meet you're 30 minutes late and you're also so god damn calm. Clark said in a mouthful and could already see the Alphas demeour shake as shook with anger. The breathed in twice before replying.

"I'm not calm Clark" he said calmly," You are the first person I've asked to come with me." They both stopped walking. " And I'm waiting for it to blow up in my face okay." _Wow this is the first time you're showing me any of your feelings._ Clark huffed out warm air and walked close to Bruce holding his hand and kissed him. "Luckily it didn't now up in your face." He said and Bruce gave him a small smile before he kissed him passionately.

_Great now how do I tell Aunt Mars and Lois that I'm leaving for Gotham with an Alpha whose known as 'playboy'._


End file.
